1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof and wall structure of a type utilizing a plurality of roofing or wall panels of metal channel section, adjacent margins of which are form-coupled to provide a functionally continuous roof or wall structure which can be made with or without weather sealing and will at the same time shed rain and be free of leaks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has long sought an interlocking joint for building and for general purpose panels with rib configuration design to facilitate erection and assembly and final positive interlock as a field operation after assembly. However, the prior art has generally been unsuccessful in such attempts.
More particularly, the prior art of field interlocked panels generally requires the male and female panels to be telescoped together. Exemplary of the prior art is the panel structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,028, in the name of Patrick L. Schroyer.